Midnight Snack
by Revy679
Summary: She didn't go to bed alone, so why is she in bed alone? Where is her husband? Another drabble in my series of intimate moments of our favorite couple! ONE SHOT


WARNING

All aboard the NAUGHTY EXPRESS!

*By "all" I mean 18 and older and ONLY if you're into these types of fics. Teehee! ;-)

It is rated M with good reason. I own nothing, but gee that would be nice huh?

Anywho, without further adieu... the NAUGHTY EXPRESS is pulling out...lmao!

* * *

Relena woke to the other side of her king size bed being empty. A momentary surge of fear shot through her heart as her hand explored the cool vacant sheets next to her.

She didn't go to bed alone, in fact she fell asleep wrapped in her husband's strong arms. They had both fallen asleep after a rather raucous round of love making. She smiled into the darkness at the memories. A glance at the clock informed her it was midnight..."where is he?"...she whispered into the stillness of the room.

As she moved to rise out of bed, the satin sheets glided over her bare form and she, enjoyed how sensual it made her feel. She slid out of bed, rescuing her silk robe from the floor and made her way downstairs.

The quiet of her home was always so peaceful in the middle of the night. She observed nothing in the living room or the kitchen. Then a light coming from under Heero's office door caught her eye.

Ah, she should have know. She grinned to herself.

"Heero? Is everything..." she stopped short due to the sight of her shirtless husband pointing his gun at her.

Maybe it wasn't the most sane logic in the moment, but he looked...too good.

Enshrouded in half darkness with only the glow of his desk lamp barely illuminating his powerful form. Through the hint of light she spied his flexing muscles reacting to his tense stance at expecting a threat.

The cold steel in his hand catching the light of the lamp like dancing fire. His uncontrollable hair falling into his impossibly blue eyes...eyes that changed from fierce to loving in a fraction of a second.

"Relena, I thought you were a asleep?" He placed the gun down on the desk and walked toward her.

"Well I'm certainly glad to know you don't want to shoot me." She laughed.

If she had a dollar for all the times a gun had been pointed in her face. She chuckled, internally realizing that such an occurrence should probably not be accepted with such calm. Alas, the repercussions of marrying one of the most deadly men in existence. Her pacifist ideals never fully overriding her desire for the Adonis that is her husband.

"Relena?" Her husband called to her, breaking her out of her inner dialogue.

"Relena are you okay?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. I was just worried when I woke up and you..weren't there." Heero immediately noticed the look in her eyes and the audible crack in her voice on her last words.

She always tried to hide it, she never wanted to make him feel bad. Granted, it didn't surface as much as it used to, but it's still there. It was her form of PTSD.

He gently took her face in his hands. "I'm sorry Relena." He said in a sad tone.

"Relena, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. A phrase he'd declared innumerable times over the years and everytime it was just like the first time.

"Oh heero, I know." She giggled trying to make it sound lighthearted.

Heero kissed her slowly while bringing her further into his embrace.

With all the years of Heero's disappearing acts...she felt she may never fully stop thinking that one day she'll wake up and he'll be gone again.

Heero could see in her eyes that she was still thinking about it. Her eyes always gave her away...at least to him anyway. Relena noticed this and intercepted any audible questioning he might have.

"Is everything okay Heero?"

"Yeah, just had to finish up a report that's due tomorrow. Finally received the last information needed to complete it."

She pulled back from his embrace. "And here I thought I wore you out." She said with a playful pout.

He chuckled, a gift bestowed upon only her, as he stroked her hair...her body tingled.

"Relena, I'll be done in 15 minutes."

"Okay, Heero." She smiled into his soft kiss.

She watched him walk back to his desk and resettle himself in his chair.

Her soft smile turned into a devilish one as she walked toward her husband.

Before he could say a word.

She bent down encircling her arms around his neck and seized his lips. Heero usually took control of their intimate sessions, but ever so often he was happy to let her worship him the way he constantly worshipped her. The kiss quickly turned heated. She let her hands slide down his perfectly sculpted chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

She kissed her way down his sinfully delicious body. He was so beautiful.

Her hands delved into his boxers pulling them down enough to to free him. Springing forth with urgency, hard, smooth and standing at attention. She reveled in how she could turn him on with so little energy.

She hungrily enveloped him, taking him completely in her mouth. She loved the way he groaned and breathed her name, and how he instantly relaxed as she took control. She licked him at the base, circled the top and worked him like a pro...his pro. Long gone were her days as a chaste virgin, she prided herself on knowing exactly how to please her man. She loved the power she held over him in these moments. It thrilled her to know that she could bring this perfect soldier to his knees all due to her considerable talents. His hands found their way into her blond tresses signaling to her that he was about to come undone.

She sped up her pace as he pulled at her locks and erupted into her mouth as she drank every last drop like he was her straw.

She released him with the sound of a *pop* like she had been sucking on a lollipop and smiled up at him.

As she went to stand he grasped hold of her waist pulling her into his lap and kissed her greedily. She pulled away with a sly smile.

"Thanks for my midnight snack Heero. Now, if you want yours, I'll be upstairs. You said 15 minutes right?"

He bit her ear.

"10 minutes." He whispered huskily.

Relena was about to walk out the door, but then got an idea that brought an impish smile to her face.

She removed her robe and dropped it inside his door with an evil smile.

"5 minutes." Heero could hardly give voice to the words, but Relena heard him and giggled.

She stopped by the kitchen on the way upstairs.

True to his word Heero was entering their bedroom 5 minutes later.

His face clear with momentary shock for probably the 5th time in his entire life. His naked wife was in their bed with whipcream covering her nipples and a chocolate sauce trail leading straight to her center.

His eyes flashed in the light of the tableside lamp, he looked just like a wolf who was about to devour his prey.

The look made her shiver with desire at the unspoken promise in his ravenous eyes.

"Bonapetite Mr. Yuy."

* * *

Haha! These two are so naughty! But hey with as private and serious and controlled as they have to be, they deserve to let loose.


End file.
